


The Stag and the Hind: First Encounter

by Raicho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Will Graham, Deer, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Professor Hannibal, Scenting, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were!Deer college AU with professor Hannibal & psychology student Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stag and the Hind: First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebluebox921](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluebox921/gifts).



> This is sortta my were!deer AU that I've always wanted to write for Supernatural, but I just got around to making it into a Hannigram idea. I picture the characters in this story to have a mixture of red & white-tailed deer characteristics.
> 
> In this universe, instead of alphas and omegas, there are Hinds/Does & Harts/Stags. I'm using 'Hind' to mean the equivalent of a male omega, and 'Stag' as the equivalent to a male alpha. 'Doe' would be used for a female omega, and 'Hart' would be used for a female alpha.
> 
> Hinds and Does have no antlers, whereas both Stags and Harts do. I imagine Hinds and Does to have deer-like ears and tails, though.
> 
> Unbeta'd, this is for my beautiful Nicole who helped me along with the idea.

 

            The new substitute couldn’t help but stare at the beautifully blooming hind sitting before him.

            The hind was seated in the dead center of the first row of student desks. He stood out like a virgin white morning glory blossom against a backdrop of muted figures. The boy was meek in nature; his soft pointed ears laid flat against his head in a display of timidity. His pale skin was still dappled with the fading spots of fawn-youth; slivers of spotted flesh peeked just above the boy’s shirt collar. The boy wore brown-rimmed glasses that caused his doe-eyes to look all the larger; innocent eyes that caught Hannibal in the act of staring.

            With an awkward cough, Hannibal cleared his throat and introduced himself to the freshman class that he would be substituting for the rest of the year, “Welcome, class, my name is Dr. Lecter and I will be lecturing this psychology course for the remainder of the year.”

            There were confused looks that were shared amongst the seated students before a dark-haired hart spoke up against the silence, “What happened to Dr. Du Maurier?”

            Hannibal had been expecting questions and concerns for the previous professor, but he was prepared to set the students’ minds at ease, “She had an accident last night and is now unable to attend our lectures.”

            The class seemed to be appeased with the information and settled back into their usual routine of preparing for note-taking, “Any further questions?”

\+ + +

            Will uncomfortably shifted in his seat; his tail brushing against the cool metal of his chair’s backing. He couldn’t chance to look up at the new professor again after having already met his eye once. The professor was a devilishly handsome stag with sturdy antlers and several tines, and his smile was unlike anything Will had ever witnessed. The stag’s lips were long and set in a knowing pout, ready to curl into a smirk at a moment’s notice. The young hind had never felt a glimmer of attraction toward any one of his peers or professors prior to that moment, and so he was unsure of how to handle himself in that situation.

            As Dr. Lecter continued with his lecture, Will couldn’t help but be lulled by the hypnotic tone of the stag’s soothing voice. He let himself fall into a daze where his guard was left down and forgotten.

\+ + +

            Once the lecture was over, students immediately flooded the doorway and quickly streamed into the hall, leaving only the daydreaming hind left behind at his desk. Hannibal stood in front of the room, quietly observing the unaware pupil with growing interest.

            After a moment the boy startled into awareness and hurriedly grabbed for his books to collect them into his shaking arms.

            “William Graham, is that correct?” Hannibal’s voice broke the silence, alerting the young student that he was not alone in the classroom like he may have previously thought.

            Startled, the hind looked up, but made careful not to raise his eyes to meet the professor’s, “It’s just ‘Will’, Sir.”

            “Please, call me Hannibal.” Hannibal pulled his long lips into a thin smile as he approached the nervous boy; the hind’s ears tucked further against his head.

            With his books finally all accounted for and in tow, Will politely nodded his head and started for the door. Just as he was a few steps away from leaving, the boy looked up only to find that his professor was blocking his exit. Will stopped dead in his tracks a few feet away, but continued to keep his head down.

            “Now that the others are gone, I can smell your scent more clearly.” Hannibal’s voice was a mesmeric whisper as he approached Will from the front, “Fresh like winter pine and river water,” Hannibal took another step, closing the remaining space between them; his antlers loomed over the boy with an intimidating shadow, “It’s intoxicating, Will.”

            Hannibal took a deep breath, inhaling Will’s scent, surprising the anxious hind. The stag leaned in closely, ducking his hand beneath Will’s chin to lift his head just enough to meet Hannibal’s gaze, “Such a lovely creature.”

            Will blinked dumbly at the professor, with eyes wide like saucers and lips parted with awe. He took a breath to clear his head, only then catching Hannibal’s alluring scent of red wine and crisp herbs, “Dr. Lecter…”

            Will was shushed as Hannibal’s finger slipped over his parted lips, “There is no need for formalities.”

            The hind blushed and ducked his head once again; stepping to the side and away from Hannibal’s inundating figure, “I’m sorry, I-I’ve got a-another class I have to g-get to.” Will quickly rushed past the stag, reaching for the door.

            Just as Will was about to slip through the doorway, Hannibal turned to meet Will with another tantalizing gaze and a thin smirk, “I look forward to having you this year, Will.”


End file.
